Versus In Asylum
by Chou-Sawahata
Summary: A Haikyuu fanfiction. After a tragic incident Kageyama is forced to go to the hospital not only for treatment in the ER...but also for mental health treatment in the hospital as an inpatient. There he unexpectedly meets Hinata Shoyo for the first time. There they develop a complex relationship, and things seem even weirder when two known peers of Kageyama's join as volunteers...
1. Chapter 1

**Versus in Asylum**

**Chapter 1**

He was dragged into the waiting room after the evaluation. He scanned the room and took in the blank walls, the drab furniture, and the front desk protected by glass. He focused on the small cracks in the center, and wondered if someone literally attacked it in panic. His mind played tricks on him and he began to picture fighting everyone off. Everything was so unnatural. His anxiety was getting the best of him, but his depression had him in a choke hold. Everything was off.

Kageyama sat in the chair unwilling as the minutes seemed to pass him by, studying the carpet floor and pulling the sofa threads where he sat. He couldn't believe one major episode landed him in such a place.

_If only I kept my mouth shut._

But it wouldn't have change the situation, when his classmates found him standing in the boy's bathroom with an X-Acto-knife to his wrists, the facet spilling water all over the tile floor and a window pulled open for the final attempt. Blood dripped and mixed in with the water as they took in his tattered clothes and bloody shirt.

As they screamed, Kageyama stared in a daze. He collapsed to the floor as he finally lodged the knife into his chest. He then woke up in the emergency room and spent days tended by doctors and nurses who nervously chatted about the situation.

Such a tragedy that such a young boy would try to take his life. All after a single set of volleyball matches, when he thought his future would be lost forever. He suddenly felt a pain that overpowered his love for volleyball and extended to his purpose…his existence, he felt that if he couldn't win anything…then he couldn't win his life. One more loss and it would all be over.

That's when he had the meltdown and stole an X-Acto-knife from the art room.

After that, everything changed.

He was just finishing his final year of middle school, and now he would spend it in the hospital before going into high-school.

The doctors, psychiatrist and therapist advised his parents to keep him here for a while until things improved. With such a dangerous suicide attempt and absolutely no remorse, they felt he couldn't be released yet. He needed severe treatment.

When he was finally led into the hospital room he sat expressionless on the room bed. He stared at the wall, taking in the lifeless room around him. He didn't seem to care for anything or anyone. He was out of it.

That's when a boy entered the room. At first he didn't see him when the boy stopped and stared at Kageyama curiously, but only when he tilted his head and went very close to his face did he suddenly realize a human being was present. Kageyama snapped out of his daze and took in the sight before him. He analyzed the boy with spiky orange hair, brown eyes, and an eerie smile.

He backed up and suddenly remembered that other 'psychos' where in the area.

"Hey! Are you my new roomie?"

Kageyama frowned. "Get lost."

The boy scoffed. "Is that how you talk to everyone? You really _are _miserable."

Just then Kageyama squinted. "How would _you_ know anything about me? Get out of my face."

The boy laughed. "I'm not going anywhere. This is _my _room anyway. I was here first."

Kageyama clenched his teeth and growled.

"It's not like I want to be here."

The boy cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think any one of us does. What's your name, grumpy?"

"Shut up. I don't have to tell you anything."

"Ok, I'll call you grumpy. Or I can ask the nurses to tell me. I bet your name is all evil sounding…like you."

"Shut up! I bet your name is lame!"

The boy shook his head.

"No it isn't. It's actually the best name there is…it's Hinata Shoyou."

Kageyama snickered. "Sure, the best name in all of Japan."

Hinata frowned. "It's definitely a better name then yours I bet!"

"Sure. Still not telling you my name."

Just then a nurse came in to check up on them.

"How is everything going boys?"

Hinata scoffed. "It's ok Nurse Miyano. But this new guy…he gets on my nerves. Sure we have to be roomies?"

The nurse sighed.

"Yes, you were specifically assigned to this room. I do hope you get along…it may start out rough since you boys are always so defensive, but I'm sure if you get to know each other better it will change. Who knows…maybe you'll be the best of friends!"

Both Kageyama and Hinata looked at the nurse in total disbelief and disgust.

"Well…don't say I tried," she said sighing.

"By the way, what's his name?" Hinata asked.

"Him? Oh yes…Kagyama Tobio. Please be nice to each other…"

As she continued to speak both of them did not give her their attention. Instead they glared each other down.

After she left the boys sat in silence. Then Hinata turned to Kageyama.

"We'll get along,_ you'll see_…"

Kageyama winced at his eerie expression.

He wondered what kind of people resided in the hospital, but he somehow knew one thing intuitively.

He was probably dealing with the worst one.


	2. Chapter 2

They lined up as they were all being handed their respective medications. Kageyama glared at the nurse as she handed him a few pills. He stared at them.

"I'm not taking these."

The nurse looked surprised. Then she looked with concern at Kageyama.

"Dr. Kichida said that these would be necessary."

Kageyama shook his head.

"I met with him already, and I know what my problem is. Those things aren't going to change my mindset."

The nurse looked at a staff member for help, and they came over to sternly lecture Kageyama.

After he was scolded, Kageyama pouted and threw the medicine on the floor. Soon the staff member held him down and Kageyama kicked and shouted. The hospital workers of the ward crowded around him and held him down, and the nurse quickly put the medicine in his mouth and made him wash it down with water. Kageyama was so infuriated that after he stopped struggling, he ran out of the room to his assigned room and slammed the door. A nurse came in immediately.

"Kageyama, that was unacceptable! If you choose to behave like this, you will be punished! Now come back into the general area for group therapy!"

Kageyama said nothing and sat on the bed.

Hinata rushed in.

"I've got it Nurse Haruna. He just needs some time to cool off."

As the nurse waited in the hallway, Hinata whispered in Kageyama's ear.

"That's what happens if you blow up and refuse to take your meds. If you want to be even more stupid, attack me and see what they'll do."

Kageyama glared ferociously at Hinata.

"Come on, just go to the common room with the rest of us. Or you'll be dragged off and given shots."

Kageyama finally got up and the two walked out of the room.

Later that night Kageyama stared at the ceiling in silence.

_If this is what I'm going to have to deal with, I might as well give up._

Just then Hinata got back from his bath.

"Feel better now, cranky?" he asked.

Kageyama sighed.

"No."

Hinata paused and thought to himself for a moment.

Then he went to the shelf next to his bed and got a volleyball.

"Know how to play?"

Kageyama looked up in shock.

"No way…"

Hinata smiled.

"I bet you do."

Kageyama looked puzzled.

Then Hinata made a creepy face.

"In fact, I remember you and your team. You played us before and humiliated us. Don't think I've forgotten."

Kageyama lifted an eyebrow.

"Uhm…what are you talking about?"

"We'll just volley to each other for now, but I'll have my revenge in the gym tomorrow. I'll play you one on one. In the meanwhile, let's see if you're game enough to play."

Kageyama glared.

"I'm more then _game. _It's been engrained in me for years. Let's see if you even have skills worth remembering."

The two volleyed for a bit before things got more intense. Suddenly they began spiking the ball at each other and testing each other's receives. A nurse rushed in as soon as Kageyama was about to slam Hinata with defeat one last time.

"Boys! That'll be enough! Hinata, you said you needed that ball to remind you of good memories, not to volley it around like this! If you don't stop I'll take it away."

The two boys stared at her in disbelief, but stopped immediately. Kageyama awkwardly shuffled under his covers while Hinata put the ball on the shelf and took out a manga and pretended to read.

After a brief moment the nurse left when she thought they were calm enough to be left alone.

As she left, she turned off the lights.

"It's time to go to bed."

Both boys sighed.

"Hmmph. That was easy," Kageyama scoffed.

"Hey! Don't act like I wasn't doing anything!" Hinata shouted.

Kageyama smiled.

" Your were pathetic. But…I appreciate the determination."

Hinata stared.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was actually kind of fun. We definitely have to face off in the gym tomorrow."

But before the boys would verse each other, their plans would be ruined by two new influences.

The next morning after breakfast all the boys were led into the common room again.

"Everyone, we have new volunteers participating for the next few weeks!"

The boys all groaned or shook their heads.

"Now now, stop that attitude of yours, they are here to help. I'd like to introduce you to two high-school students who will be helping to devote their time to assisting us."

The nurse smiled as a staff member walked in with two people trailing behind him.

"Now everyone, please greet Oikawa Tooru and Hajime Iwazumi!"

Everyone greeted them, except for Kageyama.

He got up abruptly and shook angrily.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Everyone stared at him. Hinata looked confused.

"Dude, are you seriously trying to—"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kageyama shouted.

Just then a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a charming appearance smiled at Kageyama.

"What do you mean? I'm just here to volunteer for a bit. I didn't expect to see you here, Kageyama-chan!"

Kageyama growled at Oikawa.

"Don't call me that!"

Hinata watched them closely.

"Now now Kageyama-chan, don't treat your senpai like that."

Kageyama hissed at Oikawa, which shocked most of the group. Then he got up and stormed out the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Iwa called.

Two nurses and three staff members ran after Kageyama as he bolted down the hallway.

"Oh dear…I guess he really hates me now. I'm only trying to help."

Hinata stared at Oikawa.

Then Iwa turned to Oikawa.

"I hope your plan works, Oikawa. If you think he'll get better…"

Oikawa gave a sly smile.

"He will. I'll just nurse him back to health with my own_ very_ special way."

Iwa cringed.

"Ew, that sounds so disgusting!"

"How is it disgusting? I'm just being a caring senpai-sama to Kageyama!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Iwa shouted as he smacked Oikawa in the head. "You sound just like one of the nurses. Sure you don't want that to be your profession instead?"

"No, I'm just trying to help," Oikawa said innocently.

In the corner two nurses waved at Oikawa and giggled as he waved back with a charismatic smile.

Iwa smacked Oikawa.

"Focus on the job!"

Later that day Kageyama was led back to his room rather late as Hinata sat in his bed waiting for him.

When the nurses and staff left, Hinata turned his head to Kageyama.

"Do you know those guys?" he asked.

Kageyama glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So what if I do? It's even worse seeing them here right now…"

Kageyama explained to Hinata how he knew them and how Oikawa taught him how to be a setter and was the upperclassmen he looked up to and learned from. But obviously, things were tense between them and Hinata knew not to ask about that or Kageyama would go ballistic.

"So that's how you know him. And that's his friend, Iwa. I get it. But…why do you look so shaken up?"

Kageyama stared at Hinata for a long time.

Then before he could say anything the nurse summoned them out of the room for their medications.

That's when things started to get weird.

As they lined up to get their medications, Kageyama showed the same uncooperative behavior.

"I'm not taking them."

The nurse looked concerned and was ready to call a staff member when Oikawa stepped up.

"I'll take care of this one."

The nurse looked surprised.

"Kageyama-chan, you should take them. It'll help you feel better, and you shouldn't disobey those who are trying to help you."

Kageyama laughed.

"Fake as always. I'm not taking it, Tooru."

Oikawa's eyes widened and he stared intensely at Kageyama.

"You _will _take it, Kageyama."

"No".

"You will."

"Make me."

Before Hinata could intervene, Oikawa slapped Kageyama in the face.

As Kageyama fell to the floor he shoved the medication in his mouth and the nurse force-fed him water until he swallowed it unwillingly.

"Good. Now get up."

Kageyama bulged at Oikawa. He looked stunned when the nurse did nothing about his behavior.

"You listen to me, Kageyama-chan. I'll be the one taking care of you the most here, and the one who probably _cares_ the most. You're going to change, and this will all be like one huge forgotten nightmare."

Kageyama was speechless.

Then Hinata got up.

"If that's how you're going to do it, I won't let you."

Kageyama was shocked to see Hinata's eyes wild with fury.

Oikawa laughed. "Oh please, this has nothing to do with you, whatever your name is. You're not significant to him, nor do you know him."

Hinata stared wildly at Oikawa.

"You've got no right to say that. I probably know him better then you."

"Tsk. I guess you really _are _crazy."

Just then Hinata laughed in a very eerie manner.

"You haven't seen crazy yet."

Oikawa grinned.

"Bring it."


End file.
